Lost in Translation
by defleppardlover94
Summary: Young Luke and Leia are thrown back in time by the force right before the events of Mustafar which drastically alters the sequence of events. They must now figure out why.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Had another idea swimming in my head. No clue where this is going to go but I wanted to read it lol. Let me know if you like this or what you want to see from this and again I apologize for typos as I am just typing this out as I go and posting. I can edit it going forward if you prefer. Also, as I always mention in my stories, I am more of a reader rather than a writer, if you could do me a huge favor, if you are interested in this story could you comment or PM me and tell me of some star wars fanfics that you have read that you think are really good! I'm dying to read some new stories and don't know where to start.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Luke and Leia laid passed out on the hard and hot floor. They did not know where they were only that they were no longer at home. Each had only met a few days ago after Obi-Wan had taken Luke on the run due to the fact that their newly discovered father Darth Vader had found out about the boy's presence. They had come to seek refuge with the Organas. Leia was excited to know that she had a twin as she had grown lonely believing that she was an only child of Bail Organa.

But they were not where they remember being last. They were in a hot place, they could pick up on the negative force presence as well. They were not really sure how to react to this as they were still processing the events around them. They were laying on rocks. Their skin was warm to the touch and they felt dizzy. They began to stand and supported one another. They had just begun their training as Jedi Padawans of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and both could tell that they had their lightsabers clipped to their belts.

Leia was the first to speak, "Luke do you know where we are, this place its so hot and negative, I'm sweating and all I see is a river of lava and a dark castle back there. Do you see it?"

Luke then rubbed his eyes and wondered if he was seeing things right, "Um yeah I see it. But how did we get here, is this a dream?"

"No I don't think so, maybe we should go up there and see if we can find anyone and ask for help." Leia stated.

"Ok, I don't see why not, we just need to find out where we are then find a way back to Alderaan." Luke stated.

They both then began to climb the lava banks and headed upward, they did not see anything other than layers and layers of Lava. They headed up to this castle? They were not to sure, they passed a landing platform for where a ship could land but did not see any ships? How strange they though as they made their way to the door of what they thought was a castle. There was no sign of a doorbell, anything they could use to get the occupants attention. This was just strange.

Luke got out his green lightsaber and was getting ready to carve open the door. Then Leia placed her hand on his arm in protest. "Luke wait, what if this is someone's home. Don't you think we should do the polite thing and knock first?"

He then looked at her in confusion. He highly doubted anyone was here and if they were, wouldn't they have made their presence known by now? "Leia I would but can't you see that nobody is here. Lets just go in and see what we can find. I'm starting to think this is a place that is occupied by the empire and I don't want to stick around to find out. Maybe there is a commlink in there that we can use to call master Kenobi or maybe a small ship or something we can use to get out of here."

He then began to carve through the door and then they both entered. Leia did not have a response for this as her brother made a valid point. She was not sure what they would find but figured her brother's methods were the best to be followed as of right now.

They entered a long extended hallway and cautiously walked down on guard for any signs of danger, they walked for what felt like a millennium until an army of battle droids came out of an entry way to the side and started shooting at the two nine year olds. This did catch them off guard and they began to shield themselves with their lightsabers and deflect the blaster blots.

They each then lunged forward and began to slice through the droids one by one. They were excelled for their age as Luke had been training with Master Obi-Wan for the last six years and Leia with Master Yoda when he would make frequent visits the Alderaan. However, as of recent Master Yoda had decided to go back into hiding because of the resurface of Vader and had now turned Leia over to Obi-Wan for the time being.

The twins had excelled through their curriculum and were now at the stages of become official Padawans at the tender age of nine years where as traditionally during the time of the Jedi Order it was at least 13 or 14. The twins were trained in the ways of the force and being the offspring of Vader himself had no doubt been the hand in that. The twins both contained a highest midichlorian count to date even outdoing Vader himself.

"Luke watch out!" Leia yelled as she blocked the blaster bolts of two battle droids then turned and sliced through two more that were ganging up on Luke.

He was becoming out numbered when Leia came to his side and they both sliced through the remaining droids that were circling around Luke.

Luke then turned to look the other direction but did not see anymore droids. He then gave the signal and he and Leia then proceeded down the long hallway until they reached a large metal doorframe that slowly opened.

They did not know what was going to be on the other side but had their lightsabers activated and ready. By now they had concluded that this was the work of the empire and that they needed to find a transport and get off this lava infested planet.

Once the door was open the twins were met with a group of tall aliens who wore fancy clothing and almost looked as though they were politicians or perhaps representatives for the emperor himself.

"Why you're not who we were expecting! This is not Lord Vader!" one alien stated as he walked forward towards the twins in disgust.

"They must be force sensitives, we must save them for the arrival of Lord Vader then we can turn them over to him and he will reward us with great gratitude said another as he came up from behind the twins and placed a hard cold hand on both of their shoulders.

"LORD VADER?" the twins nearly shrieked at the same time as they could feel the alien from behind them digging his fingers into their skin.

They deactivated their lightsabers at this point as it was no use to kill these aliens, they could not kill living beings, at least not yet. They would need to find the opportune moment to escape. Now that they just got the confirmation they needed in order to make their blood run cold. Lord Vader was on his way here? They had to leave now! Some how and some way.

They were then ushered off to the side of the room and Leia was about to speak as the diplomat she was when the aliens got side tracked with a beeping sound from their control panel.

"Ah Lord Vader is early! Wonderful, now we can greet him and hand these two brats over to him." One alien off to the side stated.

Luke and Leia then exchanged looks with one another. It was official they were now truly panicked. He will no doubt pick up on the fact that they are his children, for force sake he already knew what Luke looked like and it probably would not be that hard to place Leia even though they were fraternal twins.

They then tried to think of anything to do to get out of here. They would be left with no choice but to kill. They then activated their lightsabers, they knew they had mere minutes before Vader would come storming through those metal doors. The twins then sliced off the arms of the alien who was gripping their skin and then stabbed through the heart of the one at the control panel. The began to scream out in terror and they were not fighting back. Was this a mistake, they were pleading for their lives and the twins did not know how to react to this. They then deactivated their lightsabers and then headed for the air vent. They would crawl through their and find their way outside and somehow break in and steel Vader's ship. It was their only chance. The three remaining aliens that the twins left alive did not try and stop them as they then turned their heads in pure terror to the metal entrance.

There in the doorway stood a tall figure that had glowing yellow eyes and wore a long black cape. The twins could only make out this much as they could not see the face and they were now behind the air vent. "Lord Vader we can explain, I'm terribly sorry! This is not the greeting that we were planning on giving you." One of the frightened aliens stated.

The twins eyes then grew large in shock as they exchanged glances with one another. This was Lord Vader? But how? Where was all of the armor and why was he not wearing that intimidating breathing mask. They had never seen him in person but had seen pictures of him on the holonet and yes he was frightening. They figured he must be a cyborg or just an evil metal droid. This was why they were completely and utterly shocked to find out that he was their birth father? That had to be impossible, unless he was secretly a human under all that mechanical armor.

When the twins had asked Master Obi-Wan he had refused to tell them anything as he said it no longer mattered. He had told them he would tell them the story of what happened perhaps when they were older as the were to young to be exposed to the horrors of how he had become the half man, half machine that was now wreaking havoc on the galaxy as the emperor's right hand.

The twins were then pulled from their thoughts and their blood ran cold as they observed this cloaked figure believed to be lord Vader plunge a blue lightsaber through the chest of the alien in front of him. He used his hands and guided the force to shut the blinders over the windows darkening the already depressing room. He then proceeded to use a militaristic fighting style and viciously killed the remaining two aliens as they pleaded for their lives.

Luke then tugged on Leia's arm signaling that they needed to go. Leia could feel her heart beating out of her chest at this horrific sight. She did not protest as they began to quickly crawl through the air ducts to an unknown destination. All they knew is that they had to get out of here fast or they would be next. The could since that this suitless Vader had already picked up on their presence and was heavily searching for an entrance into their minds.

They had no idea what dimension they were in but maybe this was Vader without the suit, perhaps he just wore it for a dramatic effect. They could feel him trying to close in on them as they quickly moved through the vent system until they had managed to make to a point of contact outside of this labyrinth of a castle, they could now smell the sulfur and the salty nature from the lava outside. Had they made it? Had they made it to the outside.

Luke then kicked open the metal frame that was separating them from the outside. They both then crawled out and where now standing on a bridge that was overlooking the large pool of lava below. Ok, this was good. They just needed to find their way back to that landing platform and then they could get Vader's ship and leave. But god only knows where Vader was now. They knew he was hot on their heels and was most curious about their presence as he could already tell that they were something unique, something that might just be as strong as him.

They would kill him if they needed to, they were hoping for this day to come much later like 10 maybe 12 years from now as the mere idea frightened them half to death. But they would do what they must just as Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda had trained them to. Neither of the Jedi masters had confirmed it to the twins faces, but they knew that this was the plan from the get go. Except it was the plan for when the twins were much older, much stronger and more experienced.

They were then pulled from their thoughts as they began to race down the metal bridge and climb down to the lava banks once more. They could see that they were close they had to take a long hike up all these mountains and rocks. They had to hurry they could tell that this suitless Vader was after them and attempting to send messages to them through the force as well as connect himself to them through the force but they continued to shut him out by shielding their presences just as their masters had shown them.

They moved fast climbing on rock after rock for what seemed like forever out of breath. Both of the twins were out of breath and could feel the dryness in their mouths. Oh what they would do for a cold glass of blue milk at this point.

They continued to climb until finally they reached what looked like a landing platform and sure enough they saw a medium sized ship. They quickly scanned they area for any signs of the suitless Vader and reached out in the force to see if he was nearby. Luckily, they could not pick up on his presence as they both bolted towards the ship. They would have to break into it but how. They began to brainstorm ideas when their worse fear came to life.

Out of the corner of her eye Leia saw the suitless Vader slowly walking towards them coming from the direction of the castle, he did not have his lightsaber activated and he reached up to pull down his hood. The twins then began to panic they began to quickly back up and headed back down the way they came. They could not fight him. Not yet. There had to be another way the were now in a sprint as they could hear him coming up behind him.

"Stop!" He demanded. But they did not they continued to run until Leia turned and force pushed him towards the lava. He was then caught off guard as he was flung backwards but then grabbed ahold of one of the large rocks that stood tall right before the flowing lava. The twins kept going as fast as their small legs could carry them heading back to the direction of the large bridge. They could maybe get back into the vents of push him over the side if he followed them.

Which they knew he was, they darted up to the bridge and could hear him once more coming up behind them. They could feel his anger and it made their stomachs churn. They both felt as thought they wanted to vomit. Oh know here it comes….

They then stopped dead in their tracks and headed to the side of the railing and let the waste pour from their bodies. It was toxic, he was toxic and now they felt dizzy and faint. He would get them now it was only a matter of time. They would soon be dead and that made them feel sick.

The vomit kept coming up, more then more. Was this ever going to stop! They now felt dizzy, he had them now they could feel him coming up behind them and there was nothing they could do about it.

They felt dead they would soon be dead and then it happened. They felt two gentle hands on their shoulders. They felt someone shaking them slightly, but they closed their eyes they could not bear to look at him.

Leia then fainted and this snapped Luke out of his sickly trance, "Leia!" He screamed then he could feel the warm hands on his forehead. He dared to look up and saw two identical blue eyes looking back into his own. It was him, it was Vader. Luke then pulled out and activated his lightsaber only to have it quickly propelled by this suitless Vader.

Vader then attached it to his belt and clutched the boy by his shoulders, "Did you say Leia? Where are you children from?" he questioned in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Luke looked down and then did not answer right away. Vader then turned to Leia and used one arm to scoop her up and hold her to his side in one arm as he clutched Luke with the other. He began to sweep his flesh hand over Leia's forehead and brushed her sweaty brown bangs out of her eyes.

He then looked to Luke and spoke again, "You should not be out here it is too dangerous, you both are very ill and need medical attention. Please young one tell me your name?"

Luke looked down once more refusing to answer the question when Vader used his free gloved hand to gently cup the boy's face and bring him up to eye level.

"My, My name is… Luke" Luke managed to choke out.

"He then turned to look at Leia in concern. Vader then looked to the girl then back to the boy. "Luke, she will be alright, but you must come with me now, we need to get you both out of here."

Without waiting for a response Vader scooped up both the unconscious Leia and Luke much to his protest and shielded them inside his dark cloak.

He then moved back down the bridge as he clutched the twins to his sides and made a b-line for the back entrance to the castle, he punched in some codes and then went inside. Luke then lost track of his thought process as he began to lose track of his thoughts and fell into a deep dark sleep. Vader had most likely put him to sleep using the force.

…..

Anakin Skywalker made his way down the dark hallways of the large fortress on Mustafar. He no longer knew what he was doing. He had to save Padme but he had killed so many people in order to do so. He was lost and was unsure of what to do now.

These two children, these force sensitives sparked something within him, he felt connected to them and was not sure why? Luke and Leia were their names, the same names that he and Padme had thought to give their baby. The boy Luke looked like a spitting image of Anakin when he was that age and the girl named Leia looked like a spitting image of Padme. They were so familiar, and they were connected to him. He could feel it. He needed to find out more about these children as they were not just Jedi younglings as they were so much more than that. He knew they were in pain, deep and utter pain, perhaps more pain than he was in.

He quickly made his way into a bedroom suite and laid each child out on the bed and simply studied them. The girl was small and wore a smile white dress and had long brown hair that reached her shoulders, but it was tied on either side of her face in two braids and she had bangs that swept across her forehead and rosy read cheeks. So much like Padme, he thought to himself.

He then turned his attention to the boy who was now sitting up and staring at him. He had bright sandy blonde hair and wore a brown tunic and pants. He also had electric blue eyes that Anakin felt could burn right through him.

He slowly made his way over to the boy and knelt down to look at him eye level. The boy then attempted to get up but Anakin then placed his hand on the boy's chest restraining him from getting up.

"No you must rest now, you and the girl have been through quite an ordeal. Did you kill those men?"

Luke then looked down once more not meeting Anakin's gaze, "Yeah, we had no choice they were going to turn us over to you but its too late. Jedi don't kill. What have you done with our lightsabers? And what are you going to do kill us?" Luke questioned in a bold tone well beyond his nine years.

Anakin then looked taken aback by the boy's bold statement. "No I'm not going to kill you! Where did you come from? How did you two get here? And what is your last name?"

Luke then knew it was no use but he had to stay strong, how come Vader was not recognizing him and was actually acting concerned for the two children's wellbeing.

"I'm, nobody" Luke stated still not making eye contact.

Anakin's eyes then widened as he read through the boy's thoughts. "Your name is Skywalker? But how can that be, Padme has yet to give birth, you both are fraternal twins, Luke and Leia, my, my, my…..Children! my children from the future!"

"How can this be?"

Anakin then jumped backwards unable to contain his feelings. His children from the future, how was this possible. Had this been the work of the force? Then at that moment he felt a weakness in his stomach. Something terrible had just happened. It was… Padme!

Oh force she was in such pain she was dying. His dreams had come true but how? His mind began to race a mile a minute. Was this Palpatine was he doing this?

He had shown his true colors days before. Luke then looked to Vader in shock, where they no longer in their timeline? Was this Vader right before the fall.

This Vader in front of him was now holding his stomach as tears began to stream down his face. He was howling out in agony for someone called Padme? Was that their mother? If this was their father before the suit and before the true formation of the empire.

Had the force sent them back in time?

At this point Leia was awakened and sitting up frightened by the scene that was now before them.

She had no clue what was going on then looked to the Suitless Vader that was howling and holding his stomach now resembling a fetal position looking utterly helpless. Then looked back to Luke who looked just as clueless as she did.

She then nodded to him, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye their lightsabers that were resting on a table across the room.

Luke caught on, they would attempt another escape as this Vader in front of them was now essentially helpless on the floor. Maybe he would not notice.

Both of the twins then quickly bolted upright and made a b-line for their lightsabers and the door.

But this did not go unnoticed as Vader looked up and used the force to bring both child into his arms. They did not have any time to react as they were now too on the floor and sitting on Vader's lap being pressed into his chest in a rather deathly grip. They could feel the salty tears dripping down his neck and onto their heads. He was now cradling them. They were now really confused; wouldn't he want to just kill them and be done with it? Weren't they considered to be a threat?

As if on cue he answered their question with a deep plea, "No, No, No don't you dare leave me too! I can't lose you too! You must stay with me, I need you, please don't go. I would never harm you, I love you just like…." More tears then he sobbed out "Just like your mother would have loved you. You must stay now."

"I'm your father."

The twins knew this but, needed more answers, Leia especially did not have a clue as to what was going on as she was pressed harder into his chest. Then he kissed the tops of their heads and continued to cradle them.

Was he ever going to let go? "Please don't go, please don't leave me!" he said again.

The twins then concluded they would let him hold them until he got himself together then they would need some answers for this bizarre behavior. They were beginning to think that they were no longer in their timeframe but somewhere else. This had to be the work of the force but why?

They were determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I had some more time and thought I would go ahead and write another chapter. This won't always be the case as I can go missing for long periods of time due to real life, but I thought that I would go ahead and post. Again, I apologize for typos as I am just quickly typing this out and posting this. But if you would like I can edit. Just let me know and again if there are any good stories you guys have recently read can you comment and let me know or send me a PM with what they are, I'm dying for a new read. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

Luke and Leia sat across from their newly appointed father and simply stared at him unsure of what to say or how to proceed with the actions they would need to take next. He had finally let go of them and told them he would answer any questions that they might have along with the fact that he had questions for them as well.

The twins had remained silent and were honestly unsure of how to proceed as they just simply studied him. He looked rather tired and had long shaggy dirty blonde hair a bit darker than Luke's and also had blue eyes just like Luke's. He had stopped crying and was the first to break the ice. He had attempted to scoot closer to them but then they scooted away needing their own space.

"Luke, Leia did you live with me in the future? Did you know your mother? Where we a family?" Anakin questioned the twins in an anxious fashion.

Leia was then first to speak, "Um no, we did not know our mother, she sadly died shortly after we were born. We were hidden away because you had just turned into Darth Vader and you had a bad accident and you were confined to wearing a black armor suit. I was adopted by Bail Organa and his wife and Luke was taken to live with his aunt and uncle on Tatooine."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, I, I tried so hard to avoid that, I wanted to know you and love you. I can at least do that now. Maybe that is why the force has brought you to me! I will not fail you my young ones not this time." Anakin stated.

The twins simply nodded their heads but did not formulate a response. Anakin began to once more scoot close to them and they shyly moved away when the door opened, and Obi-Wan Kenobi came storming in with his lightsaber in hand.

"Anakin what is the meaning of this, I have heard news of you doing terrible things. You will not take the lives of these innocent younglings; you have done enough!" He stated.

"Master Obi-Wan! You came for us!" the twins gasped, instantly recognizing the Jedi Master but taking note that there was something slightly different about him. Had the force sent him back in time as well? Was he about to take the children back to their own time if that was even possible?

The twins then quickly jumped up and came to stand next to Obi-Wan, even though he did not seem to recognize him the way that they thought that he would. Was this the Obi-Wan from their time? Or was this the Obi-Wan from this current time? Either way the twins knew that they would be safer with him than they would be with this Anakin Skywalker they were rather skeptical. They did not feel safe with him and felt as though he was unstable and needed some help, possibly some professional help.

Obi-Wan then looked down to the twins, "Hello Younglings, yes I will keep you safe now just do not leave my sight."

He then turned his attention back to Anakin who was now making to a stand, "Master I…can explain, I have done some terrible things and I do not expect to be forgiven. I just wanted to protect my family. Palpatine, brainwashed me into thinking he could help me safe my wife's life."

"Master don't you recognize us, did you get sent back here too?" Questioned Leia

Anakin then looked down at the girl with a worried look, while Obi-Wan looked to her with confusion.

"Leia please." Anakin pleaded.

Leia then looked to Obi-Wan ignoring her newly discovered father. "No young one, I can honestly say that I do not recognize you. I assume you are a youngling from the temple, and I will do my best to get you back their safely so that you can continue your training."

"So you mean that you don't know who we are? You must remember unless you are from…" Luke broke in but was then cut off by Anakin who was completely determined to keep these children's identities a secret.

"Luke, Leia please, Master these are my children and you must not take them from me. They belong with me and I will resign from the order if I must. But you and the order will not take them from me." Anakin stated.

"But!" The twins attempted to interrupt but were once again cut off by Obi-Wan himself.

"Anakin how is this possible? Are you trying to tell me that you fathered these children without my knowledge? You would have been a mere Padawan when that was to occur. Who is the mother and is this why you have committed high treason? I will have to take them Anakin! You must stand trial after what you have done!"

Anakin then closed his eyes and attempted to control his anger, "Yes Master, I fathered these children when I was a Padawan and their mother is none of your concern! I know I have committed high treason and I did it to protect my family, the Jedi refused to help me and would just take them away just as you are trying to do now. But please listen to me master, I can help you take on the emperor, I can kill him and undo all terror I have helped to create, I will do anything, but please do not take these children, I love them!"

Obi-Wan and the twins were then silent for a long time until Obi-Wan finally formulated a response.

"Very well Anakin, you may keep them for now, but the council will be notified, and you will most likely be expelled from the order. We will need your help to take down Palpatine and then you might be able to walk free but will receive no support from the order. This will be up to the order not me." He stated most displeased.

The twins then looked from Obi-Wan to Anakin in shock at how easily their master was passing them over to their newly appointed father. Didn't he care to hear their side of things? He was supposed to protect them, not turn them over to Vader.

"But wait, what if we don't want to go! Please Master you must hear our side of things!" Both of the twins said at the same time.

Obi-Wan then looked down to the children in surprise by their bold nature, "Why sure younglings I wouldn't mind at all listening to your side of things."

He then knelt and was looking at them in the eyes.

"Luke, Leia, please, you have to understand I am doing this to protect you, if you go with the Jedi you will never see me again is that what you want?" Anakin then broke into the conversation once more brushing past Obi-Wan and placing a hand on both of the children's shoulders

They both looked down, not sure of how to answer this. They were not sure what they wanted but they needed to get back to their time they could not stay here, and the Jedi could help them with that. But then again did they want to go back to the empire and Darth Vader and all the pain and suffering that went along with all of it, no happiness, always on the run, no childhood.

Maybe it would be better to stay in this time. This Anakin Skywalker showed very little signs of turning to the darkside now as he seemed to have developed a new fascination with them.

"No I guess not." They said in a quiet voice together.

"But we do want to be able to get to know Master Obi-Wan and we want to be able to continue our Jedi training!" Luke stated boldly

"Oh Luke, I don't know how I feel about that. I don't think I want you continuing the Jedi training, but I will bring you to visit Master Obi-Wan if that is ok with him." Anakin stated as he turned to look at his former master.

"I suppose this would be fine, I have never been granted the pleasure to meet and get to know your children Anakin." Obi-Wan stated rather sarcastically.

"But how did they train as Jedi if you did not allow them to? And I must say Anakin, you have done quite a fine job keeping them hidden this whole time." He added.

"Well you don't know everything about my life master, and they did it while they were away at school and neglected to tell me. They are force sensitives, they no doubt inherited this from me, but I want them to live a normal childhood away from the war master, that is why I have kept them hidden this whole time and why I will continue to keep them hidden." Anakin stated.

"That is very interesting Anakin, this peaks my interest, but it is not my business to be poking in your personal affairs even though you have clearly broken the code." Obi-Wan stated.

The twins were now putting the pieces together, perhaps the force had sent them back in time in order to stop Anakin from turning to the darkside. Maybe they were supposed to stay quiet and not get too involved with this. They did however, think about how they would miss their lifestyle from the future, the training with Master Obi-Wan from their time and Master Yoda, Leia would miss her adoptive parents and Luke would miss the chance at seeing Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, even though he already had to leave them which saddened him, again because of Vader.

However, this was the work of the force and the twins figured they would just need to adapt and get use to this new time table. At least they were able to prevent Darth Vader from happening and for that they were internally grateful. They were then broken from their thought as they could feel Anakin wrapping them in his arms on either side of his body once again pressing them up against him. For what they figured was to keep them close. Was he afraid they would try and make a break for it again? It wasn't a bad idea, but they promised themselves that they would stay by his side if it meant that they would be upholding the wishes of the force.

"Very well Anakin come with me, and I regret to inform you that the late senator Amidala has passed away, for reasons we are not certain, there is an investigation underway. We believe that this may be the workings of Palpatine." Obi-Wan stated as he began to turn and head for the door.

The twins could feel Anakin's whole body shake at the mention of the death of the senator, this must have been their mother. But why would she have died? Surly the force would want to keep her alive she didn't do anything wrong. The twins were suddenly saddened by the idea of their mother passing away regardless, now that they were thinking about it, they never even go the chance to get to know her and were sure that she must have been a lovely person and probably the only person who would have been able to balance their newly appointed father out. Maybe this was the work of Palpatine, he was the most evil man they new about other than Vader himself of course. Either way, they were not sure why their mother had to be taken away this was just not fair, she must have been a very kind and sweet person.

They were then broken from their thoughts again as Anakin gently guided them towards the exit keeping a firm hand on both of their shoulders. He had them under his black cape as if something was going to come out of nowhere and grab them. However, he had just been informed of the death of his wife and was probably going to do whatever it was he had to do to keep them safe. They were now understanding why he was so protective of the ones he loved. Had he lost someone else or several people during his lifetime? Is this what lead to his turn to the darkside in the first place?

It was sad either way, they were then on their way outside to get inside the speeder when it hit the twins. Their mother was carrying them, and the force took the baby's life and their mother's in order to bring them here? Oh, but it couldn't be, no that was just so cruel and why would such a thing take place, no it can't be, couldn't there have been a way to save her life. But that was what their father was trying to do then it led to his corruption that they apparently had just now put an end to. But that was still ethically so wrong, there could have been another way, there just had to be, but it was too late and the twins did not think that they could stomach the fact that their mother had sill died in the process so that they could save the galaxy from Vader, that was so selfish. Sacrifice one life for another, granted they were saving the many lives Vader had taken. So, when they looked at it in that context they supposed that it wasn't so bad but still they were not sure they could live with themselves now knowing that they had been one of the direct causes that their mother had died or had it really been Vader with his lust for power or had the emperor concocted some sort of sick plan. They did not know but they were determined to find out.

Just then they made it to the ship and Anakin began to strap them both in. Luke in the co-pilots chair and Leia in Anakin's lap as he flew. She was not sure how she felt about this arrangement but decided that she would just have to live with it for now. This was going to be an interesting arrangement and the twins were determined to find out more about why they were sent to this time period other than to save the galaxy from Vader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, long time no see. I have been getting back into Star Wars fics have been as busy as ever but just needed some distraction from real life. I have been scowering this site to try to find a fic that has Anakin interacting with the twins. The psychology of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader is fascinating to me. Especially, the new season of Clone Wars episode 9, thought it was interesting to see how serous Ashoka was and how excited he was to see her. Its hard to think he and Vader are the same person. Can you guys comment and let me know of any stories that examine his character and have him interacting with the twins? Also, sorry for any typos, I can fix it if you'd like I've just been typing as I go just to get this up. Enjoy!**

Luke and Leia sat in the hospital wing on Polis Massa. They still were unsure of what was going on they were now staring at their newly appointment father leaning over the body of his now deceased wife. He was crying and was an emotional wreck. The twins didn't blame him, of coarse he would be, he just lost his wife and baby. The twins could not figure out how it happened why it had happened.

The medical droids had said that she was found unconscious and there was evidence that she had been chocked and deprived of oxygen for a while. The had preformed an emergency C-section and found two twin babies a boy and girl who had sadly died along with the mother. The doctors had predicted a deprivation of oxygen but did not know for sure. One droid had predicted that she had died of a broken heart. But in all honesty there was no logical explanation for the women's death.

The twins did not really know. They couldn't help but think this had to do with the force it plunged them back to the past but why, they had figured this man was their father and the future Darth Vader. But why kill his wife, those babies were them were they not? Wasn't this the reason he turned in the first place he was manipulated by Palpatine into believing he could save his wife and child. The twins hoped this was a temporary arrangement. But they didn't know.

Obi-Wan clearly did not recognize them and Vader who even knows would he turn now, his life seems so tragic, and he does not have much left. But they really didn't know. At this point they guessed maybe it was their job to keep him sane but how?

The twins were lifted from their thoughts as Vader they guessed who at this point would be considered Anakin approached them. He looked like a wreck, he had tears streaming down his face and they were not sure he needed to comfort them as much as they needed to comfort him.

He bent down in front of them and grabbed them both into a big bear hug. He pressed is face into Luke's tunic. Luke could feel the salty wet tears sinking into his shirt. Both of the twin just calmly took the hug and gently patted him on the back. His long curly hair was now towering over Luke's face. He could not see much but he could see Obi-Wan approaching them.

Leia was on the side that Obi-Wan was approaching. She turned to face the Jedi and mouthed "we need to talk alone?" Obi-Wan nodded then addressed Anakin gently. Even he was unsure of this sad yet strange turn of events.

"Anakin? I know this is not the best time. But we need to discuss the funeral arrangement for Senator Amidala."

Anakin slowly released the twins to look up at Obi-Wan. "I've already taken care of it Master. I need to… I need to get off world with my children before I do something I shouldn't."

"Anakin I'm not sure of all that is going on here and its not even really my business but Bail Organa and Master Yoda are waiting they wish to talk with you and the children." Obi-Wan stuttered out.

Anakin's face then turned really pale. "No! that will not be necessary! I need to take them with me and leave, I cannot help the Jedi anymore. I'm sorry."

"Anakin, we got ahold of Ashoka, she is going to help us but we need to figure out how to take down Darth Sidious, you have so much information that is vital to this movement."

Anakin now looked angry, "That doesn't matter to me now Master, I will help with due time but I need some time to think. Give me some space now! Go!"

"Anakin this is vital we really need to know what you know, what the children…." Obi-Wan started but was then cut off short.

"GO OBI-WAN NOW!"

Obi-Wan then slowly backed away giving the twins an apologetic look. They looked at him with sorry but did not know what else to do. They then turned their attention back to Anakin. Should they say something? Should he they didn't know.

He paused, "Luke, Leia I… I don't know what has happened here this must a will of the force. Padme was your mother and the babies…" he trailed off more tears.

"The babies were us." Leia finished for him. "We are so very sorry. We don't know what to do wish we could take all this back."

"We figured this had something to do with the force as well but it seems so…. Wrong. You should not have lost your wife at our expense." Luke finished.

Anakin then cupped their faces in his hands. "Listen to me, This was not your fault!"

"We know, but we just don't see how punishing you still will cause you to not fall to the Dark Side, you are already in such a venerable state as it is." Leia stated.

"We will fix this some way. We will, we just need to figure out a way to get us back to our time, perhaps that will bring back your wife and children." Luke added.

"My wife is your mother and I am your father! You realize that don't you. I don't know what to do but that does not seem possible at this point. I tried and failed to save your mother. I lost her, I lost your grandmother. They both died in my arms. I can't loose anything else, I just can't you are all I have left. I can't risk loosing you not now!" Anakin stated while wiping at more tears.

"Is that why you turned, to save her to save us? Can't you see that Sidious was manipulating you? Its all a trick, its tragic very tragic." Leia voiced.

"Yes in the future you wear a black suit, probably more machine than man. You are Sidious's slave, we were training to confront you. In the future Obi-Wan had already started our training. We were not aware you were are father. No one told us. But we must tell you now that, that is not the path you want your life to go, its ok to fail." Luke added.

Anakin then bent down and placed a kiss on the top of each of the twin's heads. "Yes, you are correct my son, and yes I did this for you for your mother. Sidious is corrupt I can see that now. The Jedi are not far behind they don't know how to love. They don't know how to nurture. I learned because I was abnormal I lived with my mother as a slave until the age of 9. Then was taken to the Jedi temple. I cannot let you follow that destiny because of my mistakes." He paused.

"Someone needs to kill Sidious, this galaxy is in turmoil, but it will get worse as time goes on. We cannot hide forever, we will need to fight eventually." Leia added

"Not here and not now, I will help the Jedi I always have, but I need time to think, and you two do not need to concern yourselves with this matter. I've already missed part of your life being trained as child soldiers to be sent into battle. That is my job not yours. It's my job to protect you not the other way around. I will work something out with the Jedi in due time but right now I need to get you to safety away from all of this." Anakin stated.

"Very well. Where will we go?" Luke asked.

"The only place no one will think to look for me, Tatooine" Anakin stated in a dangerously dark tone. "Come now, we need to leave as soon as possible." He said grabbing the twins by their arms and hoisting them up.

"We can walk father, there is no need for you to carry us. Let us help you" Leia let slip out.

Anakin stared at her for a moment, kissed her forehead then let them to the ground. Placing both hands on their backs. "Very well, but stay close to me please."

With that they began to head for the entrance of the hospital, the twins assumed they would be taking a ship off word. But decided now was not the time to ask question just follow.

As they got to the door, they saw a young women approaching and their father suddenly froze, "Ashoka?" he questioned

The colorful young woman looked sad and serious but gave a slight smile, "Yes its me, I heard want happened Anakin. I'm so very sorry" She then lowered her head.

He then gently let go of the twin and reached out to hug the young woman. "Ashoka, thank you so much!" He squeezed her shoulder then she slowly started to pull away.

"Are you meeting with everyone in the conference room? Obi-Wan filled me in, I was hesitant at first but we need to take him down." She stated then looked down to notice the two children on either side of Anakin.

"No not yet Ashoka, so much has happened to me in such a short time, and I need to think, I am taking my children and we are going into hiding for now. I will help I promise but I need some time."

Ashoka, looked at the two children at his side in shock, "Your children? I didn't realize you were a father, was Padme the mother?" she asked gently.

Anakin lowered his head, "Yes, yes she was. Ashoka, I would like for you to meet my children, this is Luke" He placed his hand on the head of the boy. "and this is Leia?" Placing a hand on her head.

"Nice to meet you Ashoka the twins said in unison as they both reached out to shake her hand.

She hesitantly took their hands in turn confused and surprised all in one. "It's very nice to meet you two as well. You look so much like your parents. Did you live at the Jedi temple?" She asked unable to contain her curiosity.

Anakin quickly broke in before the twins could supply a response. "No we did not feel it was best for them, they lived with their mother and I but stayed with Padme when I was away on missions." He finished.

"Wow I had no idea Anakin, that's wonderful. I'm sure you are a great father." She concluded.

"Why don't you come with us!" Leia blurted out. Unable to contain her attraction to this nice stranger. I always wanted a big sister. She thought to herself.

Ashoka and Anakin looked at the girl in shock. "Uh well, I don't think that would be the best idea, I'm needed here." Ashoka explained. "The Jedi, they uh need my help."

"But you don't look that much older than us, you look like a teenager, are you a padawan?" Luke added unable to contain his fascination either.

"Luke & Leia please now is not the time nor place." Anakin added looking apologetically at Ashoka.

"No it's alright and yes I was a Padawan, your father's actually, but that was a while ago. I left the order to figure some things out."

"I did miss you, I worried about you everyday Ashoka." Anakin added. "Have you really been on your own this whole time?"

She paused. "Yes, I have and it has not been easy but I just needed some space much like you probably need right now. Anakin I don't want to intrude on your family. I have my own demons to face."

"But wait, you should come with us please, I always wanted a big sister." Leia added unable to contain herself any longer.

Anakin looked down at his daughter and muffled a smile and ran a hand through her hair, "Leia please, its Ashoka's choice, I am not going to force her to come with us."

"But I think you've been hurting snips and I have missed you, I know I can't offer you a lot but I will take care of you if you join me and the children. I always did see you as my teenaged daughter. I care about you Ashoka you shouldn't be on your own. Its not safe." He finished.

Ashoka looked down then blushed a bit. "Wow Skyguy, I didn't realize, thank you that means well a lot to me and well I just don't know anymore. You have so much going on and I, don't want to intrude but I don't know where to go."

"Come with us" Luke added coming forward out of his father's grasp to grab ahold of her hand. Leia then did the same, "Please" she added.

Ashoka looked down at the twins and bent down to face them. "Uh that is very sweet of you, I, well I guess I could. Your father could probably use some help. Its not easy being a single parent and if you want a big sister then well you've got one!" She squeezed the twins hands with a smile.

"Really!" the twins said in unison with wide excited brown and blue eyes.

"Yes!" She said slightly laughing at their amusement. This will be… interesting but fun she thought to herself. She had known Anakin was involved with Padme but not to this extent and she would have never have guessed that these two kids had been around. She found them completely adorable, the looked to be about 7 or 8 maybe? Then were definitely carbon copies of their parents. Ashoka had never felt that drawn to Anakin at least not in that way. She knew he struggled to let her go and that he was protective of her and that Padme was very maternal always offering her a hug and a cup of warm Blue Milk and a tasty pastry when she would visit. She did feel a bit like a child around both Anakin and Padme not necessarily their child but she could feel the approach when around them and now the offer was full on the table. She had been through a lot and didn't know where to go, she really didn't wish to return to the Jedi at least not yet.

"Ashoka, is everything alright?" Anakin asked pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked up to meet his concerned eyes. "hmm, oh yeah I'm fine. So where are we going then?"

"I am going to get a ship off this planet and take the twins to my home planet Tatooine, I would rather take them to their mother's home world of Naboo but it is just not safe right now. I need to get them and you to a place where we will not be sensored or discovered."

"Where are we going to live though?" Luke chimed in.

"My stepbrother and his wife live on a farm there, they can help us at least for the first week while I find us a home and gather goods, clothing, and food."

"Do you want to get some things at Padme's apartment?" Leia asked.

"You mean do I want to get thing at your mother's home, our old home. No I do not. I would but its too risky we need to leave straight for Tatooine, I will get you what you need I promise but we can't do it here its not safe."

"That's ok father, I was just curious, whatever you think would be best." Leia stated.

Anakin smiled down at her, "Very well then we must go now. Are you hungry, I can get us something to go from the hospital cafeteria." He stated looking at the threesome.

"Uh well yes actually, But Anakin, let me get the food for us, you just take the twins and get the ship. I'll meet you at the docking bay. It won't take me long. Do you want anything in particular?" Ashoka asked now addressing the twins.

"Um well no, maybe just a sandwich and some blue milk maybe." Leia added plainly.

She then turned to her twin, "Luke?"

"Hmm, well thank you someone finally brought it up, yes can you please get me some blue milk then two sandwiches like Leia and oh maybe some deep fried nuna legs and some wicket crackers, some prickly fruit oh and some jawa juice and uh a diced donut or two, oh and maybe…" He was then cut off by his father.

"Luke please that's enough, the sandwiches and milk will be fine Ashoka, maybe some small snacks for later on. But we will be making several stops on the way."

Ashoka smiled and nodded.

"Luke likes to eat." Leia said plainly.

"Yeah I do, so what! Is there something wrong with that?" Luke added.

"Luke, Leia, that's enough. Ashoka must be on her way and we need to go get a ship." Anakin lightly scolded.

With that, Ashoka left and went to the cafeteria smiling trying not to laugh.

"Yes father." The twins said in unison as Anakin gently guided them out the door hand placed on their backs.

This was going to be interesting Ashoka thought as she made her way to the cafeteria. She had her fair share of bantering with Anakin as his Padawan but watching him with his children was quite interesting. She would do her best to help out with the two younger children, she had not been exposed to younger children other than the Jedi younglings. But she could tell these two were going to be fun. Afterall, she was now their newly appointed older sister and she knew what that ment they would be coming to her for everything. This was a rather exciting thought.


End file.
